


Whatever You Need

by thecomfortofoldstorries



Series: Trisskel Hallmark AU [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Established Triss/Eskel, F/M, Face-Sitting, Firefighter Eskel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Softcore Porn, Unprotected Sex, but in a good way lol, comfort cock warming, innkeeper triss, trisskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries
Summary: Eskel has a shitty call and Triss comforts him any way she can.
Relationships: Eskel/Triss Merigold
Series: Trisskel Hallmark AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [way2fabulous4thislyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/way2fabulous4thislyfe/gifts).



> I've decided this is my pet rare pair now  
> idk if they're really all that rare  
> I just can't find the fic I want for them  
> so imma write it I guess

Triss’ phone rang as she left Jaskier’s bakery, arms loaded with still-warm-fresh bread. She just barely missed the call as she set the loaves in the backseat of her car, swearing to herself when the ringer stopped. She swore again when she saw who it was, calling back immediately. 

Eskel picked up after one ring, “Triss?” his voice cracked on just one syllable and he coughed, following it with a sniff like he was trying to pull it together. 

“Heeyy, baby? What’s wrong?”

“I- uhm… I don’t want to drop it on you. I just…” he paused to take a deep breath, “What are you doing tonight?”

Triss swung into the driver’s seat and slammed the door, “Dropping off bread to the Inn then coming over.”

“Shit did we have something planned?”

“No, I’m just worried about you now.”

Eskel didn’t even argue, a sure sign he’d had a rough call, “You might beat me home. This one has a lot of paperwork.” 

-

Eskel came stumbling in the front door just as she’d finished making a massive sandwich with some of that fresh bread she felt the inn could do without. He ate in silence, his hand not leaving hers until she stood behind him to wrap her arms around his shoulders. 

“What do you need, Teddy Bear?” She whispered, placing a soft kiss over his scarred ear. 

He leaned back into her hold, bringing his hands up to rest on her forearms, “Can you stay?" 

"Of course." 

He hummed and some of the tension in his shoulders released, "Just wanna hold you close." 

Triss smiled and stood up, guiding him to follow her down the hall to his bedroom. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt, placing a kiss above each button as she uncovered the hirsute skin before sliding it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. 

She gave his muscles a light squeeze, delighting in the soft give of him, "Relax, baby. I’ve got you. You’re in good hands." 

Eskel hummed and tugged at her dress as he unclasped his belt with his other hand. She helped him out of the rest of his clothes before she undressing, coming to stand between his legs where he sat at the edge of the bed. 

"You’re so beautiful,” she whispered reverently as she cupped his face in her hands, “So strong,” she paused to press a kiss to his forehead, “So brave,” she rested her brow against his, “so good.”

He practically melted into her touch, letting out a breathy whine of, “Need you.”

She shushed him softly, running her hands through his hair as his eyes fluttered closed, “I know, darling. I know. Why don’t you lie back for me?" 

He did as he was told, shuffling back so his whole body was on the bed. She came to straddle his hips, running her hands up and down his chest and soft tummy before laying overtop of him to nibble at his ear, feeling a swell of pride when such a small action had his cock twitching to life between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her and softly whispered into her ear, as if he were embarrassed of his request. Triss just nodded and kissed him before rolling to one side and brushing her fingers over the dark hair at the base of his cock. 

"Do you want to or do you want me?" 

”You.“

She kissed his cheek and purred, "Good boy,” before firmly gripping his cock and stroking him to full hardness, whispering sweet praises as she worked, “Tell me when." 

It wasn’t long before Eskel tapped her wrist and rolled onto his side facing her. She faced the same direction, lifting one leg to plant her foot on the bed, giving him the space he needed. He lined himself up and slowly, patiently pressed inside her.

She gasped as he moved, filling her up completely and making her eyes roll back at the stretch. As much as this was for Eskel’s comfort and escape, she loved it too. Loved feeling the weight of him inside her and the slight shifts whenever he moved his legs

She took a deep, steadying breath as he pulled her back to his chest, both hands wrapping around her front to hold her breasts. He let out a deep sigh of relief as she reached up behind her and carded her fingers through his hair, gripping the sheets for all she had with the other. Every bone in her body said ‘move’, but the little kisses prepped over her shoulder by Eskel kept her still. 

Did she love taking control and giving him everything he wanted but wouldn’t dare ask for? Absolutely. But he needed more than just a strong orgasm. He needed this, needed her, and she wouldn’t ruin that for the world. 

So she laid still, turning her head slightly to press kisses to his temple when he buried his face in her neck. She whispered softly about how good he was, how loving, how gentle, how he was everything she could ever imagine wanting and more. He sighed and squeezed his hands ever so slightly over her breasts, almost pushing the air out of her lungs as she did her best to keep from clenching around him. 

As they settled into the embrace, he started to soften and it made Triss’ job a little easier, no longer distracted by such an overwhelming fullness. Her hand that had been gripping the sheets moved to trace the scars on Eskel’s forearms and hands. Her sweet nothings changed tune to "my hero” and how he deserved a proper rest for all the things he’s sacrificed and done for others. 

They stayed like this until the crickets and frogs started chirping in the woods outside and the chilling night air brought goosebumps to their skin. Triss draped a throw blanket over them and ran her hands over his side, smoothing away the small bumps with the warmth of her touch. 

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. We’ll stay here as long as you need. Till the sun comes up if you want,” she purred, hooking her leg over his when he hummed in content. At some point, they both fell asleep, comfortable and warm and safe in each other’s embrace. 

Triss was awakened by Eskel’s erection returning, his cock filling out and twitching inside her. 

He nuzzled her jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses over her soft skin as he murmured, “Can I move?" 

She turned her head to kiss his cheek, "Whatever you need." 

Slowly, he pulled most of the way out, and just as slow, pushed back in. She moaned as he began to pick up a pace, her body already sensitive for having been so full for so long. 

He thrust forward and swiveled his hips in tight circles, groaning as he pulled back again, "Fuck, you’re still so wet." 

She grinned, arching her back as he pressed in with a sharp thrust of his hips, "Had a dream about you." 

The moan he gave in response had her gasping and clenching as he rocked back and forth. His breath was coming in desperate pants as he held her to him while she shuddered and moved with him. He hooked one hand under her knee and hoisted her leg up, holding her up with his arm under her thigh and his hand gripping her hip. He used the new angle to go deeper, and the anchor on her hip to thrust faster and harder. 

She mewled and writhed as he picked up a frantic pace, working her nipple with the hand still gripping the soft flesh. She hummed in protest when he batted her hand away from her clit. 

"I’m making you cum, tonight.” He growled, pressing a sloppy kiss behind her ear. 

“Eskel! Please! Fuck.” She laced her fingers through his hair as she cried out, pushing him over the edge of his long awaited orgasm as he spilled into her. He rocked, hips stuttering as he shook and moaned, a high, needy sound escaping his chest. Triss could never get tired of hearing that moan. She only pulled it from him every now and then, but the rush of pleasure and fondness it sent through her made it worth the wait every time. 

When Eskel had stilled and taken a few calming breaths he pulled out, leaving her empty for the first time in hours and aching. 

“Up?” He asked, releasing his hold on her leg and running his hand over her stomach. 

She wiggled around in his arms to face him, tracing the scars on the side of his face in the early hours of dawn, “I’m alright, Teddy Bear. Really. Get some rest." 

He grinned and trapped her lips in a hungry kiss, "I told you I’d make you cum. I meant it." 

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her on top of him as he rolled into his back, shimmying down the bed a bit and pulling her up to his chest. 

She giggled in surprise and hooked her legs over his arms, brushing the hair out of his eyes, "You’re such a good boy for me.”

He groaned and pulled her up again to hover over his face, running his hands over her thighs and lower back and he licked his spend from her inner thighs. She hummed her approval when he nipped at the taught tendon right next to her heat, soothing the small bite with his tongue. 

“I thought you said you meant it?” She groaned as he continued teasing her, trailing the tip of his tongue over her folds without dipping farther or brushing her clit. 

He chuckled and squeezed a handful of her ass, “Look at me." 

She had to hold her hair out of her eyes, but the sight of his eyes hooded with lust and the tip of his nose hidden behind her dark curls made her shiver, ”Fuck, Sweetheart. You’re killing me.“

He hummed and finally pressed his tongue into her, lapping at the mixture of the two of them still sleeping from her. She sighed at the small relief the sensation gave her, hands coming to massage her breasts as he licked her clean. When he was satisfied by the little gasps he drew, he licked up to her clit and flicked his tongue over the bud of nerves. She swore and gripped the headboard as pleasure rippled through her. Soon he inserted two fingers, then a third as he pumped in time with the ministrations of his tongue. 

Triss was shaking with the effort of staying still while he continued pushing her ever closer to her orgasm. He held her to him with a palm over her lower back when she lost control and rocked her hips back, grinning against her and humming in pride. 

When he gently trapped her clit between his tongue and teeth, she screamed, trembling as her orgasm left her helpless. His broad hands held her upright as he worked her through it, leaving her a whimpering mess. When it finally became too much she moved back pressing her throbbing pussy onto his chest as she panted and floated back down to reality. 

Eskel tucked her hair behind her ear, licking his lips and whispering, "I meant it." 

She laughed, breathless and exhausted but absolutely satisfied, "You really did." 

They both jumped when the alarm started blaring from across the room and Triss grumbled, "You don’t actually have to go, do you?" 

Eskel gently laid her on her back and jumped up to turn it off, snagging a towel from the hook on the door, "Not today. Nap then breakfast? Maybe at the diner?” He asked, cleaning both of them up before tucking her under the duvet. 

“Mmm… you’ve already eaten, sir. I think you should cook for me.” Triss teased as he slipped under the covers with her. 

He feigned indignation as he curled around her side, pressing a kiss to her brow, “Anything for you." 

She craned her neck to kiss him properly, winding her arms around him once more, "I love you." 

Eskel cradled her head to his chest, taking a deep breath in to savor the moment before replying, "I love you too."


End file.
